A Tardis Appeared!
by Supergirlprime
Summary: written for my friend's birthday, I am only a traning whovian. just a one-shot on what I imagined a meeting with the eleventh doctor to be like.


This is a fanfic for my whovian friend. I printed out this short story and presented it to her with a sonic screwdriver and bowtie.

Magenta is supposed to be my friend, Sophie is me.

This is a story about two girls and their awesomely short adventure. Lets call the first girl Magenta, and the second girl Sophia.

Sophia and Magenta were chilling at magenta's house. On a lazy summer day. They had movies and were chilling and just hanging around.

"lets go!" Sophia said.

"to where? There's no place TO go TO!" argued magenta.

"To the park! Lets get some fresh air and starch out legs!" Sophia all but yelled.

Magenta shrugged. "why not?" the both grabbed their shoes and headed out the door. They had nothing on them but their cell phones and iPods in their pockets. When they arrived at the park, it was suspiciously empty.

"where are all the people?" Sophia asked magenta.

She shrugged. "beats me. Race you to the swings!"

"you're on!" Sophia yelled back. They both had a fun time running around and playing on the jungle gym. They walked around and ended up on a bench, chatting.

"seriously." Said Sophia. "I'm getting creeped out here. This park should be teeming with people!" Sophie looked around and shivered at the slight breeze. "you're right, this is creepy. Lets go back." But neither girl made a move to get up. "maybe we should-" started Sophia but magenta cut her off "shush….did you hear that?" she asked after a moment. Sophia strained her ears to hear.

"it sounds like…." Said Sophia.

" A TARDIS!" both girls yelled together as they both jumped to their feet in search of the cause of the sound. "this way!" yelled magenta as they raced to the hill. "if this is a prank, I will kill you! Magenta yelled to Sophia as they ran. " me too, but its not me!" she yelled while running. They both slid/ran down the opposite side as something was slowly appearing a few feet away from the base of the hill. Both girls froze in their track as a blue police box fully appeared, Their eyes wide.

"I don't think this is a prank." Said Sophia slowly, both girls still frozen in place a few feet from an object of their fandom. Slowly the door opened, and a tall, lanky man stepped out.

"when am I?" he asked looking around before his gaze settled on the two girls. "oh, hello." He said in his British accent. "gnh." Said Sophia. "yahr." Mumbled magenta. Both girls in shock of the sight before them. "are you two alright?" asked the doctor, his forehead creasing with worry.

" MATT SMITH! " magenta was finally able to work out in a yell. she covered her mouth with both her hands, shocked at what she did. "who?" asked the doctor quickly turning around looking for someone.

"the doctor." Said Sophia, unable to resist her favorite joke.

"that's me, I'm the doctor!" he said proudly, hand on his blazer proudly. "who? The doctor. Who? The doctor!" said Sophia shaking her friends arm without taking her eyes off the said man. "WHO?" she yelled loudly as she and her friend both took in a deep breath and yelled "DOCTOR WHO!" "do I know you two?" asked the time lord confused. Both girls managed to gain proper control of their brains as magenta walked over to her idol and poked him in the arm, hard. "hey!" the doctor accused jumping back. "What was that for?"

"pinch me, I'm dreaming." She said holding out her arm. He shrugged and gave her a pinch.

"ow!" she squeaked in surprise. "I'm not dreaming." She said in wonder.

Sophie gave herself a hard pinch. "me neither. Are you really the doctor?"

She asked her voice getting high pitched. "yes I am, but have I met you?" he asked looking from girl to girl. "no." they both admitted. They all stood in awkward silence before the doctor asked "have I met your parents?" both girls shared a look. " we aren't sisters." Said magenta. "but our parents haven't met you." Said Sophie.

"right then." Said the doctor clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Who's up for lunch?" both girls again shared a look , magenta said: "why don't you come to my house? Its not far, and we have fish sticks in the freezer but no custard." The doctor shrugged. "Not everything is perfect- how do you know about fish custard?" he asked folding his arms. "fangirl intuition?" suggested Sophie. The doctor took a step back. "you are fangirls?" he asked, slightly scared. The nodded. "I'm not going to enter your home and find it crowded with more fans am i?" both girls shook their heads. "we are the only ones at my house for the rest of the day." Said magenta. "and you wont invite any more screaming fangirls to come and attack me?" he asked suspiciously. Sophie whispered to magenta :

" Penelope is out of town, so you cant tell her to come."

"we will not call any more fangirls to come. Scouts honor." She said holding up her hand. The time lord unfolded his arms and nodded.

"this way." She said as all three of them headed up the hill.

20 minutes later….

The doctor looked slightly uncomfortable as he ate veggie nuggets and yogurt. Both girls were staring at him intensely as he ate. Magenta was leaning her head on both her hands. Sophie was using only one. He looked up, a nugget halfway to his mouth, he paused when he saw both pairs of eyes on him. "Dinosaur shaped nuggets, what will they think of next?" he asked. "that doctor who is actually sitting in my kitchen." said magenta with a content sigh. The time lord sighed and ran a hand through his hair, both girls watched intently as he did so. "look, girls thanks for the grub and all, but I do have to go."

"WHY?" yelled Sophie. But magenta added after "can we go with you?" the doctor pondered that for a moment while slurping the yogurt. "I don't see why not." he concluded. The girls shared a smile as the both got up from the table.

"excuse us for a moment." said Sophie. Both girls walked to the opposite end of the house. The doctor chewed another nugget and tilted his head when he heard the girls jumping and quietly yelling. He smiled. Both girls re-entered the room and sat down quietly, smiles on their faces. "right!" said the doctor standing up. Shall we go?"

"wait!" Yelled magenta as she and her friend ran into her room and came back with a backpack. Sophie came back with a smaller backpack. "lets go!" yelled Sophie. They walked back to the park in silence , the girls tittering with excitement. The doctor talking in the sunshine with a radiant face. They approached the tardis when the doctor asked them where they wanted to go. Sophie quickly yelled "Atlantis!"

"wibbley wobbly, timey wimey. I don't think I've been there. Sounds smashing! Atlantis here we come!" said the doctor as the entered the tardis. Both girls gazed in the awe of the tardis. magenta was slowly freaking out.

"before we go anywhere, I do believe introductions are in order. You both know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

"my name is Magenta Wine." said magenta "my parents liked the name."

"I am Sophie Nadder." replied Sophie.

The doctor slowly circled magenta. " a unique name, magenta." he said. " you are a very unique person, your parents could see that from the beginning." he said before turning to Sophie.

"a common name, Sophie. But you are anything but, aren't you?"

"I will boldly go where no Sophie has gone before." she replied looking him square in the eyes.

"and so you shall said the doctor dancing to the controls the girls watched in awe as he typed something into a typewriter and pulled gadgets and switched. A loud alarm sounded, scaring both girls.

"what's this?" said the doctor pulling up a screen.

"uh oh." "what is it?" asked magenta. "you know that stuff that stops the air from leaving the planet?"

"ozone?" chimed in Sophie.

"yeah, that stuff. Apparently there's a daleck ship harvesting the stuff!" both girls gasped.

"Atlantis will have to wait!" said the doctor as he pushed both girls to the door. "we can help!" protested magenta. "sorry girls, too dangerous." the doctor had managed to push them out the door. They stood outside the tardis, nearly in tears. " but once you go, we wont see you again." magenta almost sobbed. The doctor paused while stepping back into the tardis. "I'll come back, I promise!" he told the girls. "look." he said as he took off his bowtie and passed it to magenta. "would I leave you with this and never get it back?" "no." magenta agreed. "Or this?" he asked taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "definitely not." agreed Sophie. The doctor gently closed both girls hands over the two objects. "these are my promise that I will be back. Alright?"

"alright." agreed the girls. Just then the alarm in the tardis went off again, louder this time. "whoops, got to dash. See you girls soon!" he yelled as the door closed and the tardis slowly disappeared. Slowly both girls unclenched their hands to see the treasures.

"he will be back." Sophie said. Not a trace of doubt in her voice.

"yes yes he will." said magenta.


End file.
